Andre D. Michaels/Abilities and Powers
Abilities & Powers Enhanced Strength Andre is a very strong man, being able to outdo most bounty hunters, pirates and anyone else with a bounty on their head. Andre’s strength is also thanks to his devil fruit, to lift heavy objects and through them. He has been seen to have picked up a pretty heavy rock and throw it at an opponent; however Andre also puts his strength to other good uses. He is able to put strength behind his swords and other weapons, he also has trained were he is able to control how much he can put behind his attacks. Enhanced Speed Andre also has great speed, from his training and job; he often has to chase others. So he is able to outrun most and compete with the best of the bounty hunters. He speed is thanks to his fruit as well, because of the increase in speed. He can put is speed to good use as well, being able to give quick strikes to others. With blades and even with his firearms, he has a good trigger finger as he boasts. Which has proven, with his fight with Kojiro, he was able to swiftly move away from his attacks from his weapon. Immense Durability Also because of his Devil Fruit, Andre has great durability. He is able to take beatings and not really feel a thing; he claims that he just ignores the pain. Because it is worth showing an unworthy opponent what they have done. Also Andre boasts that his durability is one of the strongest, mostly because of all of the fights he was in. Learning to ignore the pain and pull through, until the fight is won. Intellect Although Andre many not share it, he is a very intelligent man. Being able to outsmart most, he often likes to use his skills out. Trying to get him into different situations that make him use his mind, which all the time always gets him out. During his fight with Mistuhide, he was able to see through the illusions that he casted and defeat him. With his battle with Kojiro and his crew, he was able to use the lay out of the area to his advantage. Making Kojiro get tired out from smashing so many rocks and such, then Andre gave his final strike to the Boar. Marksmanship Famed for his fast trigger fire, Andre has unbelievable marksmanship skills. He has been seen to being able to shoot, in the same place a number of times. He also can compete with the best of the marksmen, during his fight with Mitsuhide. Andre was able to shoot off pieces of Mitsuhide’s armor, opening vital spots where he could strike. With Kojiro, Andre was able to shot the man in the arm, making it be lifeless. He claims that he is able to hit the nerve that connects his arm with the brain, to make it lifeless. This is a very favored technique of his. Swordmanship Being a highly skilled bounty hurter, Andre is able to use a sword very well. Rivaling that of the masters of said art, he is able to use styles with both a single and two swords. He has studied many styles as well, mastering at least 4 different kinds. His sword skills are famed because; he was able to take on Mitsuhide. Who he himself is a master swordsman as well; while he uses scythes, but is still the same principles. He puts his strength into his blade(s) as well, with his fight with Kojiro he was able to block the fat man’s fist, with ease with his blade. Devil Fruit Main Article-Tenshi Tenshi no Mi, Model: Michael The Tenshi Tenshi no Mi, Model: Michael (天使天使) is a Mythical Zoan type of Devil Fruit, in which the user can transform and gain the powers of the Archangel Michael. Tenshi meaning “Angel”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Angel-Angel Fruit, Model: Michael. Strengths and Weakness Usage Haki Andre has shown to use all three hakis, during his time as a slave and living by himself. He has learned to fight for himself and such, before he found his fruit. He relied heavily on haki, he took years perfecting it and using, currently he is at a master’s level. Being able his own father Demetrius and many members of the Hakuri Pirates. He even rivals the Tao brothers in haki skills, even he is half their years. He is a young genius in fighting and haki. Kenbunshoku Haki Andre is a master in this haki, he can sense the presence of others and as such, he can dodge or do what is needed to counter the attacker. He took 10 years to train and prefect this type, to the level it is now today. Busoshoku Haki Andre much like his own father can put a barrier of haki up around himself, which is mostly because of his durability. He took some years as well to master this type, which has prove to have gotten him out of some pretty tight situations. Haoshoku Haki Much like his father, Andre was one of the lucky few to be able to use this type of haki. Andre has mastered this type as well, but his skill in this type has not been revealed yet. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages